Diskussion:Kosst Amojan
Kosst Amojan Wie verhalten wir uns bei dem Artikel Kosst Amojan? So wie ich es aus Schatten und Symbole heraushöre, ist "Kosst Amojan" der Name, den die Propheten für die Pah-Geister verwenden. Doch schaut euch mal den Artikel in der englischen MA en: Kosst Amojan. Da ist zu sehen, dass einige Episoden von einem bestimmten Pah-Geist ausgehen, andere wiederum von allen. Zumal es fraglich ist, wie der Pah-Geist erst Jake Sisko übernehmen kann ( ) und dann kurze Zeit später aus einem vor langer Zeit von den Cardassianern gestohlenen Artefakt befreit werden kann ( ). Ich weiß, die Propheten leben außerhalb der linearen Zeit, dann sollte das auch für die Pah-Geister gelten... Deshalb frage ich hier mal nach eurer Meinung. Ich selbst bin der Ansicht, dass dies ein Wort der Propheten für alle Pah-Geister ist.--Tobi72 13:11, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Nun, zumindest wird aber anscheinend im englischen Original immer nur in der Einzahl vom Kosst Amojan gesprochen, vgl. hier. Ich kann mich zu wenig genau an die Episoden erinnern, aber ich dachte auch immer, dass es nur ein Alternativbegriff war (glaube ich). Allerdings würde ich, allein wegen der Umstrittenheit des Themas, einen gesonderten Artikel anlegen und dann in einer ausführlichen HGI erklären, was man dazu sagen kann.--Bravomike 16:15, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was mich halt etwas stutzig macht, ist die Tatsache, dass er zuerst in einem Artefakt in B'hala eingeschlossen ist und wenige Episoden später in einem Artefakt, dass die Cardassianer besitzen. In sofern müssten das unterschiedliche Pah-Geister, die alle mit Kosst Amojan benannt sind, sein.--Tobi72 16:45, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß, es ist unlogisch. "Kost Amojan könnte auch einfach nur "dieser eine Pah-Geist" oder so heißen.--Bravomike 21:39, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab den Artikel mal angelegt... Aber der ist noch zu kurz. Allerdings ist es halt logisch, dass die Prophetin gegenüber Benjamin sagt, dass der Kosst Amojan aus dem Wurmloch verschwunden ist, denn es war ja auch nur ein Pah-Geist drin. Naja... Muss mir das alles dem Nächst mal genauer anschauen.--Tobi72 21:49, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nach meinem Fund in (Kosst no'valt Amojan, my children. (The love of the Pah-wraiths be with you.)) bin ich eher davon überzeugt, dass Kosst Amojan einfach ein Wort für Pah-Geister ist.--Tobi72 10:12, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) In der dt. Synchro der Folge "The Assignment" (dt. "Die Erpressung", Folge 5x05) sagt Rom in der Szene, in der er sich im Arrest befindet, daß "Kosst Amojan" auf Bajoranisch "Verbanntes Leben" hieße und daß es sich dabei um falsche Propheten handele, die von den Propheten aus dem "Himmlischen Tempel"/Wurmloch verbannt worden seien. Man könnte also aus diesen Ausführungen schließen, daß es sich also um einen allgemeine Bezeichnung für die Pah-Geister handelt, nicht um einen speziellen Pah-Geist; allerdings müßte man diese Stelle im engl. Original referenzieren.--91.5.200.58 18:28, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Laut Chakoteya-Transcript: ROM: Everyone has enemies, even the Prophets. O'BRIEN: That's right. They're not just wormhole aliens, they're Prophets, part of Bajoran mythology just like the Pah-wraiths of the Fire Caves. So, what have those wraiths have to do with the wormhole aliens? ROM: Koss'moran. O'BRIEN: What? ROM: It's a Bajoran legend. From the verb kosst, meaning 'to be' and amoran 'banished'. Leeta's been telling me all about Bajoran legends. She can go on for hours. She says I'm a good listener. O'BRIEN: I'm sure you are. Now's the time to be a good talker. Go on. ROM: Well, according to Leeta, the Pah-wraiths used to live in the wormhole. They were part of the Celestial Temple. O'BRIEN: They were Prophets? ROM: False Prophets. They were cast out of the Temple, exiled to the caves where they were imprisoned in crystal fire cages and forbidden to ever return lest they face the wrath of the true Prophets. O'BRIEN: So if these false Prophets were to return to the Celestial Temple? ROM: I don't think they'd be welcomed. :Danach könnte es auch einfach nur „verbannt sein“ oder „die Verbannten“ heißen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:40, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC)